The Golden Door
The Golden Door is the first book in The Three Doors trilogy written by Emily Rodda. Book description The walled city of Weld is under attack from ferocious flying creatures that raid in the night, bringing death and destruction. The Warden calls for Volunteers to find and destroy the Enemy who is sending the invaders. The heroes of Weld answer the call one by one, never to return. Rye is officially too young to go, but his brothers are among the lost, and he must find them. Plot The Golden Door begins when skimmers, monstrous devils, attack Weld. Weld is a walled city in the middle of the Fell Zone, a ring of land so dangerous nobody could ever follow. The sorcerer Dann, the creator of Weld, used magic to create a safe place inside the Fell Zone, and Weld was born. However, five years ago, skimmers started raiding Weld, and now the city is in grave danger. The Warden, ruler of Weld, refuses to do much but let everyone follow the normal precautions, such as locking the doors and windows. However, one day, he issues a statement saying that anyone who survives through a secretive mission to capture the Enemy will win his daughter's hand in marriage, becoming the new Warden. Dirk, Rye's brother, volunteers for the quest immediately, with a few of his friends close behind him. After a year, Dirk and Rye's mother recieve a note saying that Dirk was probably lost, or worse, dead. Rye's other brother Sholto also applies for the quest, but suffers the same fate. A day or two later, Rye goes to Tallus, the healer of the town and Sholto's mentor, for advice. Tallus tells him that he should go on the quest, but Rye refuses. (This is the first time Rye's lucky, Fellan red hair is mentioned.) On the way home, he spots a surviving baby goat. This is unusual because most goats are killed by the skimmers. He takes it home, but when the skimmers come, he forgets to take it inside. The skimmers eat the goat along with a bell tree, the family's main source of money. With little money and shelter, Rye and his mother Lisbeth have to go to The Keep. Rye is seperated from his mother and Rye is sure this is the last straw. He accept's the Warden's challenge, though he is only 16, and you have to be 18 to do so. Rye signs an official paper and is escorted by the Warden to three doors. There he meets a random girl(Sonia) who asks him to take him through a door, though Rye does not know why. Rye chooses the Golden Door because he is sure his older brother, Dirk, is in there. He steps through with the girl and... To be continued Characters *Rye *Sonia *Sholto *Dirk *Lisbeth *Joliffe *Crell *Tallus *Warden *Magnum FitzFee *Popsy *Tigg (only mentioned) *Alda (only mentioned) *Nanion D'Or *Nanion (Nanion's son) *Faene D'Or *Serri *Peron *Edelle *Kirwan *The Fellan *Bern *Hass *Nell *Shit *Coop *Dorrie *Wilf *Mag *Chanto *Nix *Olt (Anoltis) *Lord of Shadows (Malvervain, Verlain, the Shadow Lord) Trivia *While the Lord of Shadows mentioned in this book is the same character as the Shadow Lord found in the Deltora Quest series, the characters of Nanion and Ethena found in this book are ancestors of the Nanion and Ethena of the Deltora Quest series. * The of Fleet are the ancestors of the people of D'Or References See also Category:Books Category:Spoiler Category:The Three Doors